The Hunter and The Rogue
by Gravflab
Summary: Aeleradori is a Hunter and Faelenduil is a Rogue, what happens when these two get forced into cooperating on a quest? bla bla bla still lousy at this so please read it since it speaks more for itself than this did!


A/N: I am a huge nerd, I play World of Warcraft, among other video games, and together with one of my best friends I created Aeleradori (my char) and Dragrace/Faelenduil (her char). I began thinking about their small adventures and one thing led to another and here we are! This series will be a lot of one shot's and maybe turn intoa more story based one later but we'll see. More will be coming and added to this series, have fun reading!

PS: don't flame, come ith constructive critisims otherwise shut you mouth.

Ghostlands was not a very cheerful place; it was dark, infested with spiders, crawling with zombies, skeletons, undead trolls and other such charming creatures.

The 'Undead', or the 'Forsaken', weren't exactly helping with the otherwise depressing atmosphere inside the forest. Being undead was depressing enough when one thought of their rather tragic background, being slain in battle and then raised back to life as a rotting corpse, not exactly something you could categorize as a 'fun' experience.

Most of them came to terms with their new way of...'life' rather quickly and soon became rather morbid and very passive aggressive, one might add, in their way of speaking towards other races. Their sudden increase fascination with death and other morbid activities did nothing to improve their already high 'creep' factor to the dreary place, nor in the eyes of the blood elves who had taken a weird interest in the place.

Blood elves in general weren't fond of leaving their little piece of safety known as 'Silvermoon City' but those who adventured outside the protective walls, the light beautiful forests and never ending parties, soon found the world to be much like the Ghostlands, dreary and rather depressing, filled with power hungry fools wishing to blow each other up over one thing or another.

It was daytime...or maybe it was nighttime, either way it was dark, like any other day in Ghostlands. She had been there for a little over two weeks now and though the Forsaken had been reluctant at first they soon found it necessary to trust their bidding to be done by her. Aeleradori was a blood elf, her piercing green eyes were currently staring down at a map with a slight frown across her tanned face, red hair was pulled back in a long braid that fell down to the side.

A lynx laid down next to her feet too lazy to stand up while his master was going over the same map she had been looking at for the last forty-five minutes. He watched as her lips moved as she muttered under her breath, they had just returned from killing an unending amount of spiders for the so called 'Master Chef' who thought it appropriate to give the recipe as a reward together with some of the cooked spider legs, the recipe and 'food' had been pushed into the furthest part of the enchanted bag around her hip.

Aeleradori had caught the sight of the 'Wanted' sign and had quickly mapped out the two routes the targets had been seen at, she had since then been muttering to herself under her breath while staring at the map as if it could give her the answers to how to slay the two overpowered monsters.

A low growl made the young hunter snap out of her thoughts and green eyes were torn off of the map and stared into the matching ones of the Lynx, a kind smile spread across her lips as she reached down to scratch the now sitting Lynx behind his left ear.

"Come then Gnasher" she said in a soft command as she strode through the town, her bow secured on her back together with her arrows, her map had been placed back into its spot in her bag, the routes memorized, she once again muttered softly under her breath before she nodded to herself as determination spread across her face.

'Knucklerot' had been an easy target, she had caught him in a trap before sending Gnasher after him, her arrows had struck their intended marks and the monster had been slain within five minutes. Cutting off his head had been a trickier task and in the end she had to carry the large head in her hand as she went to slay 'Luzran'.

Aeleradori had made a plan, she was currently hiding within the shadows between the tree's Gnasher was next to her, once again laying down, she had planted a trap on the road he Luzran had been spotted last, she had been hiding for a few hours now and there had been no sight of the large blubbering abomination. A slight stench of rotting flesh came from behind her and if it hadn't been for the head in front of her she wouldn't have noticed the moving stench, a small bit of bile reached her throat and she had to force it to stay down, Luzran had possibly been in a battle recently, his large pale body was covered in blood and rotting flesh hung from his large square teeth.

She blanched lightly at the smell but moved forward, the trap exploded and Gnasher raced forward attacking the large pile of rotting flesh, Aeleradori straightened her back as she shot arrow after arrow, poison darts made the monster's movements stagger slightly and her arcane shots made his flesh burn, she continued to throw traps around him as he moved around, making sure he never came in direct contact with herself.

Finally after an agonizing battle Luzran fell, A rare cheer sounded from the otherwise serious elf before she let herself fall to her knees and do a little first aid on herself and Gnasher who had received cut's and other bruises. She scratched his ear again before feeding him some meat, her eyes staring lovingly at the Lynx before she stood, her legs tired and back aching, her green eyes looked at the corpse and she was just about to pull out her knife when she noticed the absence of the giants head...she was sure that he'd had a head a few seconds ago.

Gnasher's warning growl sounded behind her and she whirled around to see a blood elf, like herself, grab Knucklerot's head, which had been hidden in the bushes, while holding Luzran's head was in his other hand. A smirk spread across the male blood elf's face before he vanished together with the two heads of the monsters she had just slain.

A screech left her lips as she began to run in the direction of Tranquillien as fast as her tired legs could carry her, once she finally reached the town she knew it was too late, the elf had just handed in the two heads and received the reward, HER reward, her eyes hardened as she marched over to the elf.

"You!" she screeched in an angry voice while pointing at the elf, his left brow raised in an amused expression, "you...you...you...THIEF!" she bellowed as she charged towards him causing one of the guards in Tranquillien to spring into action, soon her left arm was in a tight grip to keep her from slaying the elf, the guard, while holding her back from ripping the others long red hair out of his scalp, got her under control while keeping an eye on the lynx growling next to the hunter.

"I believe Rogue is the word my dear" the male said with a smug expression, she felt another wave of anger rise and she nearly got out of the grip from the guard before another guard came to assist the now struggling one.

"As if that's better! You took, no, no you STOLE my kills AFTER I had killed them!" she snarled as she fought against the two guards, the forsaken around them had moved closer, wanting to see if blood would be shed and if one of the elves died maybe they could sample ingredients from them. The elf had the arrogance to look offended before flipping some hair out of his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about" the male huffed before starting to walk away only to be stopped by a snarling Lynx barring its teeth at him.

"Don't even dare to deny it! You don't even LOOK like you have been in battle! Even for a thief you are unbelievably clean" she snarled and the Forsaken who had displayed the wanted sign looked at the elf male with narrowed eyes, Forsaken weren't all that for being honest but once it was them who were being cheated it was another story, "you know, I think she is right" Rathiel Deathstalker said, as good as one could without the lower part of ones jaw.

The elf tensed lightly before rolling his eyes, Aeleradori had stopped struggling by now, the guards however still had a tight hold on her arms to keep her from doing anything rash. Her face twisted in a smug yet angry expression as she looked at the elf, Gnasher snapped out after his legs making the elf step back.

"Ugh fine! I took your kills, but only because you were too weak to even carry the two heads" he huffed and crossed his arms across his chest in an offended manner, Aeleradori growled lightly before shrugging the guards hands off of her and stepped over to Rathiel who held out two rings, she grabbed one and gave one last look to the Rogue, a look filled with contempt and hatred before walking away, Gnasher growled one last time at the elf before trotting after his master.

. . .

Weeks passed and the two elves crashed on the jobs more than not, their bickering became yelling and then duels always testing and pushing each other to the limits, the two became competitive and always had to do better than the other, never joining in groups like others in the area even if they were on the same 'quest', Dragrace, a name she had learned to call the other, was a master of his trait, much to her dismay and took great pride in what he did, which made it so much more satisfying to steal his targets, in return much to her dismay he were smart enough to give back as good as he got.

She muttered under her breath as she planned her next revenge against the other elf, she was on her way to Magister Kaendris that apparently had sent for her assistance, she had been surprised that the powerful magic user needed her help but had taken off from the shabby 'inn' in Tranquillien as soon as she had gotten the message.

Her delight in the message was short lived as she saw the reason for her planning of revenge talking to the Magister, eyes narrowed at the other elf's back as she strode forward, the Magister smiled as he welcomed her, to her delight she saw that Dragrace's reaction was close to hers.

Not wasting any time the Magister told them of the quest, he put as much emphasis as he could on the part about working together as he could but the reaction was the same as always.

"NO!" both redheads yelled simultaneously before turning away from each other in a rather childish act, the Magister sighed heavily before muttering something under his breath. He massaged his temples as the two began bickering.

"What do you mean 'no'? I am way more qualified for this mission"

"WHAT! The hell you are! You are ONE elf, a ROGUE, I am two counting Gnasher"

"So because you have the fleabag with you it's your job?"

-Snarls-

"Don't call him that!"

"You aren't the boss of me!"

"Says who!"

"Says I!"

"You are just s-"

"SHUT UP!" the Magister yelled while casting a quick silencing spell of both of them, he looked at them with anger filling his eyes, "I am tired of the two of you bickering, you will do this together or not at all!" he stated while pushing hair out his face, "nod if you understand" they both nodded, "nod if you will take the job" a slightly long pause came as the two glared at each other before they both eventually nodded, "good the job is inside Deatholme, you will slay Dar'Khan and bring me his head, the spell will wear off in a few minutes, now go before I make it permanent!" the two elves left with the lynx trailing behind them.

Getting into Deatholme had proven to be harder than either of the elves had thought, the place was littered with zombies, skeletons and much worse, the dead scar had hundreds of these creatures and all of them seemed to wander aimlessly around the entrance to Deatholme. It was decided that the they would have to fight their way through, which after countless hours, of said fighting, seemed to be a bad idea, they retreated back to the camp they had set up, after "helping" some spiders find a new home and though it was primitive it was better than nothing.

Dragrace had been in a bad mood ever since the journey had started, he was constantly criticizing everything Aeleradori did and it had put her into a rather foul mood as well, they were currently sitting around the fire eating whatever they had in their bag, Gnasher was behind Aeleradori letting her lean up against him. She had managed to finally fall into a restless sleep when a screech filled the air, she woke up with a start pointing her bow in the direction of noise, her sleepy eyes soon focused and she lowered the bow as she saw it was only the usual nuisance having a new raging hissy fit,

"I can't believe it!"

Aeleradori groaned before turning her back to him,she was not in the mood to deal with his drama right now, a foot poked her in the back until she turned with a sigh, she came face to face with a pair of shredded pants which she pushed away from her face.

"What now?"

"That...that beast ruined my spare pants!"

"So?"

"So? So?! These pants were SO hard to find! I had to bribe the clothier in Silvermoon City to get these!" Dragrace screeched while waving the shredded pants around like a flag, Aeleradori groaned inwardly as she tuned out the raging of the other elf, she was tired and not in the mood to listen to useless nagging by a fashion oriented elf, the sunwell knew she had listened to that enough already.

The rant seemed to go on forever and it wasn't until the last comment her attention snapped back to the elf, had he just said what she thought he'd said?

"What did you just say?"

"You weren't listening?! I said that if you can't control the fleabag I will make it sleep, permanently! I don't even kn-" his sentence was interrupted because of Aeleradori's fist slamming into his face, burning rage shone in her eyes as she stared down on the stunned elf on the ground. She could deal with the rude comments; fashion lectures and all the other crap that fell out of the idiots' mouth but no one, NO ONE threatened her beloved animals!

"Now listen you backstabbing kill robbing pompous idiot! I can take a lot of pressure and a lot of sarcasm! You can tell at me, try to kill me and even talk about clothes for an agonizing amount of hours! But the second you start threatening my companion I will not hesitate to put an arrow through that already empty head of yours!" She snarled before grabbing her bag and poured dirt out on the fire, successfully putting it down.

"Seeing as you have energy to freak out about pants, letting everyone know where our camp is I think we should get going, I will do this without you if I have to" she huffed before turning her back to him and marching away, Gnasher trailing after her with a slightly guilty but pleased look across his furry features.

If Aeleradori had though the journey was hard before she had been wrong, ever since the incident in the camp Dragrace had been doing his best to make the job harder and extremely difficult, apparently punching his, as he put it, "extremely perfect and beautiful features" had been the wrong way to go. She had currently just finished slaying the last of the Nerubis Cenurion group that had managed to sneak up on her, which had surprised her because normally that wouldn't have happened.

Her eyes narrowed and she and she whirled around firing and arrow at something currently hidden, Dragrace soon faded into view only a hairs length away from his face, green eyes glared hard into each other, Aeleradori's bow had been equipped with another arrow pointed straight at the others head while Dragrace held a throwing knife in his hand.

"If you are going to pull monsters please be a dear and slay them yourself" she snapped under her breath trying not to yell or talk too loud, she did not want another wave of Nerubis Centurion's, screeching ghosts or any other form of hostile creature.

Dragrace said nothing and soon vanished again, she snorted lightly before moving further towards the location of Dar'Khan's extraordinary visible "hiding" place. She muttered softly under her breath about egotistical maniacs and their need to show off their "absolute power" with fancy buildings and clothes, Dragraces face immediately flashed inside her head making her snort while hiding a small smile.

The security around the entrances of the location was for a better word lacking, there was a few warlocks around with their annoying imps, a few Darkwraiths along the way together with some necromancers, the necromancers had always been a certain kind of "weakness" to her, the thought of animating bones and rotting flesh made her skin crawl, the Forsaken had always been an exception though.

She shivered lightly as she watched them make a ritual, her fingers moved quickly as she made the fire trap, she knew she had to catch them by surprise and fire was the best way to go, in a quick move the trap was launched in place and as she waited for one of them to step on it she noticed a thin almost invisible outline of Dragrace's back, she wanted to scream at him to come back or to stop before he stepped in the trap.

"Stop!" She hissed at him as softly as she could, she saw his face turn towards her and a glare was sent her way before he advanced, panic started to bubble up to the surface as he came closer to the trap, "stop! you are going to st-" a soft click sounded as he stepped on the trap. Aeleradori raced forward and yanked the stunned rogue back a second before the trap exploded; she snapped a command to Gnasher who shot forward charging the nearest necromancer.

She felt eyes on her but had no time to shout at the idiot now, her fingers moved fast as her arrows flew from the bow, sooner rather than later Dragrace joined in the fight and the enemies were slain quickly, their bodies filled with arrows, large gashes and stab wounds. Heavy breathing filled the air as the adrenaline ran through their already tense and tired bodies, she turned and was about to yell at the rogue but the look on his face made her snap her lips closed, he looked...embarrassed and could she be seeing right? Shameful? She shook her head lightly before moving forward while slapping her thigh making Gnasher trot towards her, hey moved to the entrance silently and killed those who were in the way or had seen them.

Finally they reached the inner sanctum, there he was Dar'Khan, skeleton bodyguards stood around him, she threw another trap, making sure the other saw where it was, she silently moved back a few paces and watched as he sneaked closer, once her was behind Dar'Khan she fired multiple arrows gaining his attention before Dragrace stabbed his poisoned dagger into his side, a roar of anger and pain filled the room and echoed off of the walls.

Gnasher sprung forward snarling and roaring while attacking anything in his path, arrows shot through the air, hitting their assigned targets without fail, the skeletons soon fell and left their master to fend for himself, which in itself wasn't saying much to their abilities. Dar'Khan was tougher than all the skeleton guards put together.

Dark spells flew through the air as he fought both elf's and the attacking animal, he vanished only to appear a few feet away, a curse was muttered and sent flying towards Aeleradori hitting her square in the chest making her stumble backwards gasping and coughing for a few seconds before she retaliated with an arrow hitting him in the chest, the poisoned dagger once again stabbed him in the chest between the ribs making the dark sorcerer cry out in pain and anger once more. Aeleradori saw her opportunity and with a strangled gasp yelled out the kill command only known to her and Gnasher, the lynx's eyes flashed before jumping up on top of the sorcerer making him tumble back, an unpleasant tearing noise followed by a strangled gurgling noise and then silence only being broken by gasps and heavy breathing.

The two elves looked at each other their eyes expressing more than words, the moment was broken by Gnasher as he made a gag noise due to some of the dark magic in the blood of the now dead elf, Dragrace quickly slashed the head off of the dead sorcerer and made his way towards her at the entrance of the sanctum, he raised a brow at her due to the heavy breathing and slightly disoriented look in her eyes but soon it vanished and they were on their way towards The Magister again.

. . .

Faelenduil, also known as Dragrace, knew something was wrong, Aeleradori was sacking behind and her breathing uneven even when walking, his suspicions were confirmed later when they made camp for the night, they were all pretty beaten up after the heavy fights they had been in, even on the way out of Deatholme. She was panting heavily, looking feverish and only seconds after they had set up camp she was out cold, her body shivering even under the blanket and warmth coming from the lynx she was resting up against.

The lynx had also noticed signs of something not being right, it made small whimpering cooing noises while licking the sweat away from the elf's forehead, Faelenduil wasn't sure what he should do, he disliked the woman on the ground, but couldn't get the fact out of his head that she had saved his ass when in reality he should have been burned to crisp. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt eyes on him, the glowing green eyes, much like his own, stared back at him and though he knew it was only an animal staring at him, he couldn't shake the feeling he knew shone in the eyes; Sadness.

He ground his teeth together before getting up, his strides towards the sick elf was unsure and he felt as nervous as the first time he had to pick a lock or pick another person's pocket. He released his breath as he crouched down next to the elf without the large ferocious animal ripping him to pieces, he glanced at it and once again stared into the green eyes, he nodded to himself as he began his to look for the less obvious signs of poisoning.

Dark magic was not something he was used to, poison and decapitating sure no problem, dark magic not so much. His brows furrowed in concentration as he searched the elf's body, he hesitated as it dawned on him that the spell had hit her chest, he glanced at the animal who growled as his fingers hovered over her chest area.

"You want her to survive right?"

". . ."

"Well then don't look at me that way! I have to open this so I can see what kind of pois- don't even go there!" he snapped at the animal before groaning loudly, he was going insane, completely mad! He was having a _discussion_ with an _animal!_ He rubbed his face with his hand before opening the chest piece she wore, he continued to mutter under his breath as he searched for the curse scar, it should be around here.

Minutes passed and it had almost been fifteen minutes before he noticed a small slightly darker patch in the middle of her chest, his vast knowledge of poison quickly identified the poison and he quickly began to make the antidote that was needed, a thick paste was smeared across the patch before he poured some liquid down her throat, which had been a very difficult task.

The effect was almost instantly, her breathing evened out and the pained expression on her face disappeared, color returned to her cheeks and the slow sound of breathing made both the lynx and elf relax. Faelenduil glanced at the lynx and was rewarded for his hard work with a small nudge from the animals cold nose, he watched as its head leaned down to rest near Aeleradori as she snuggled closer to the warm animal, he snorted lightly.

"Now we are even, silly ass hunter" he snorted before moving back to his spot, he yawned and laid down on the ground, his bag was used as a pillow and the blanket warmed him, he scooted closer to the fire before finally falling asleep, it had been a long day and trying day, with near death experiences and a breeze of selflessness from his part, not something that would happen anytime soon.

As morning came Aeleradori felt much, much better, the pain in her chest was gone and she was well rested for once, her breathing pillow huffed lightly before licking her face as a greeting causing her to grin happily. She stretched her arms above her head as she sat up, her skin shivering lightly as it was exposed to the cold, a frown stretched across her face as she noticed the state of her clothing. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her, someone had opened her armor! She looked over at the sleeping male and was just about to rudely awaken the culprit when she noticed the paste on her chest and the alchemy supplies on the ground, he had…helped her? A nudge on her shoulder confirmed the thought and she absentmindedly reached back to scratch the lynx's head. Maybe she had been wrong about the self-centered idiot? She shook her head, nope definitely not completely wrong, but she would admit that maybe she had been just a tiny bit wrong.

. . .

The Magister had been over the moon as they returned with the head, none of them wanted to know what he wanted to use the thing for now after he had gotten it. Aeleradori was sure that if he had been Forsaken he would have used it as a hand puppet, but since he wasn't she was sure that he wou- and there it went, the Magister had just stuck his hand through the neck and into the head, a gag noise sounded next to her and she could only agree with the rogue on this one.

"So, how did everything turn out? I see that you are both still alive so I assume it went rather well, even without having the proof at hand" Kaendris stated while wiggling his fingers around inside the skin, none of the elves said anything, Aeleradori shrugged while Dragrace looked anywhere else than on the Magister, the bad pun did nothing to ease the green off of their faces.

"So there is another job for you, though I can sign up others to go with you, I know the dislike you have for one another…how about it?" he asked never taking his eyes off of the grotesque "hand puppet", Aeleradori glanced at Dragrace and me his green eyes, nothing was said as they stared knowingly into each other's eyes, a slight and very vague spark of respect had somehow along the way been lit between them. Dragrace was the first to look away; he schooled his features into something other than nausea before shaking his head as an answer, Aeleradori kept her mouth shut, waiting to see if he would say something.

"I think, we will prefer to work together" he stated casually with a shrug, Aeleradori nodded lightly, they both saw the small smile tuck at the Magister's lips before he nodded, "the information can be found in Tranquillien, now off you go" he said with a dismissive wave of the 'puppet', the two slightly green elves almost ran out of the small sanctum and once outside kept on running until they reached Tranquillien. Aeleradori had panted just as heavily as Dragrace once they reached the small city, glancing at one another before smiling lightly at the now shared experience.

"Faelenduil Autumnmourne" he said once he regained enough ability to speak, he had straightened his back, towering over her a little, he lookedher square in the eyes as he reached a hand out for her to shake.

"Aeleradori Leafbane" she said with a smile as she shook his hand, her eyes meeting his a silent dare to look away, it was a very unlikely start on a friendship, her first ever with another elf and even another race other than beast but maybe it was good for her, she had always lacked in experience around others. He grinned at her and she grinned back, the moment was once again broken by a low growl from her left side, her hand reached down to pet the lynx, her grin widening at the slight flinch Fealenduil had made at the noise.

"Good boy Gnasher, looks like you have a new playmate" she said in a soft voice before letting go of Faelenduil's hand, yes, this was going to be a nice change to her otherwise solitude way of living, even animals had packs so maybe she should extend hers just this once.

. . .

THE END ?

A/N: thanks for reading, throw a comment at me and even throw some ideas of what could happen NeXT, I might use them and if I do I'll remember to give credit, I have more chapters planned out but you neeeeveeeer know.


End file.
